narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kinzaigan
|clan=Hagoromo Clan, Uchiha Clan, |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} The is the newly discovered of the that appears in one member per family. While not one of the three great dojutsu, the Kinzaigan can mutate through the of an member. Acquisition .]] Referred to as the eyes that represent the three aspects (三事相を現す瞳, sanjisō o arawasu hitomi), the awakening of this kekkei genkai can first be traced to the . A member of the Hagoromo Clan first appeared with these eyes. However, overuse of the dojutsu caused full paralysis. While the Hagoromo examined the origin of the kekkei genkai, they discovered that it was caused through a mutation of the Sharingan, but it required the Hagoromo clan's blood. While they had not seen the full extent of the dojutsu, the Hagoromo then became interested in producing it again. Eventually, they formed an alliance with the Uchiha and were rewarded their women. They began to massively produce the Kinzaigan. However, the same problem began to appear. The abilities of the dojutsu were threatening the health of the Hagoromo Clan. Many of them died out from using it. This paired with the losses from the war eventually wiped them out. Now, 200 years later, it has appeared again. The Kinzaigan can awaken through the Sharingan, meaning that it appears around the second stage. It can also be awakened at random, favoring to first appear at night. The Kinzaigan has two or more stages when appearing in someone with little relation to the Uchiha or Hagoromo. However, when coming from direct Uchiha and Hagoromo Clan lineage, the Kinzaigan can come in it's final stage. Abilities The abilities of the Kinzaigan are extremely unique, as they are unlike any other. In simplest terms, the Kinzaigan's abilities are broken into three ways. Mind (頭, zu), Body (身, mi), and Soul (霊, rei). For a user to properly use these abilities without damaging themselves or the eyes, a user must understand the nexus that is Mind, Body, and Soul. Using too much of the Soul can damage Mind and Body, while using too much of the Body can damage the Soul and Mind. Understanding this concept is very critical to unlocking the full potential of the Kinzaigan. The basic abilities enhance eyesight to see a person moving at ten miles away. It gives chakra and chakra particles visibility grand enough to see what nature the chakra will be transformed into. The chakra pathway system also becomes visible, as well as foreign objects that the enemy may be hiding. The unique abilities of the Kinzaigan allow a user to affect one's body, affect the mind of the user and the mind of others, and affects the user's soul. Combining different aspects of the Kinzaigan's abilities produces more devastating effects, but can also prove to be more detrimental. For users with spiritual anomalies within them, using the way of the Soul can be very useful. The way of the Soul frees the spirit from the container that is the body, acting as an outside offense and defense. A spiritual chain connects the Body and Soul, but it may still cause dangerous effects, such as temporary paralysis. However, as the user's inner self, the spirit is able to perform such feats never before seen. They wield the same abilities as their container and on a deadlier level. These spiritual attacks can not be seen, but can be felt, making it appear as if the user is performing witchcraft. The way of the Body is conceptual, giving formless things a body or taking away the body of something. This ability cannot directly affect others, but can affect the user. By becoming formless, the user can act on the spiritual plane, but the Soul and Mind begin to lose existence with extended periods of use. Combining it with the Mind can create "physical genjutsu" from the user's heart. While deemed dangerous, combining the Soul and Body can give the user an indestructible doppelganger, yet it weakens the user over time. The combination of Mind and Soul removes human aspects of the brain, making them similar to a God, removing things such as pain and weakness, as well as giving the user enhanced stamina and regenerative capabilities. This combination however is one of the most detrimental to the user. Using all three abilities at once could most likely kill the user and destroy the soul, proving it's name as the "Forbidden Treasure" Trivia * Tsurigane had secretly schemed to produce the dojutsu with her daughter, Himizu. While successful, she would not live to see the accomplishment and for good reason. * With the fragment spirits of , Himizu's Soul abilities are extremely devastating, with five different spirits acting on the spiritual plane. Category:Dojutsu